Digimon Ultimate Dimension 9
by SerinasHarmony
Summary: The Great Demon Lords are back, and this time they plan on not losing. When Bagramon finds out the Demon Lords' plans, he calls in, for desperate times, desperate measures. What happens when the Chosen Ones from all five Digital Dimensions can't handle the corrupted darkness and can't find the light?-o yea I completely forgot to mention earlier that this fic will include season 1-8
1. Beginning

**Authors Note**

Ok this is meh FIRST fanfic so go easy on me a bit k people? Anyways it's kind of confusing here in this story plus I have WAAAAY too many Oc's but don't worry they wont be like the MAIN characters so ya. …. CROSSOVERS ARE AWESOME! By da way there's gonna be a few couples like… Matt + Sora, Davis + OC, Ken + Yolei, T.K + Kari, Takato + Jeri, Ryo + Rika, Takuya + Zoe x Koji, Keenan + Kristy, Mikey + Angie…(sobbing), Christopher + Nene, and MORE coming at ya soon! And if you're wondering WHY I was sobbing about one of my pairs is because I really really REALLY luv Mikey! But since it's obvious he's with Angie I didn't change anything…YEA by da way this fic will also include at least 10 Oc's or more so ya …beware…AND it's also part songfic cuz…well…I want it to be!…I think…

**Disclaimer**

I DO NOT own Digimon. I REALLY WISH I did own digimon but I doooon'tL But I do own my Oc's…heh

**Prologue**

**Dimension: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

Somewhere amongst the dimensions of the Legendary Heroes was a pure evil just waitingto come out. Fortunately, Bagramon sensed this evil presence. Since he knew very well that this was to be a tremendous battle of unknown, he called the beings of the digital galaxy.

**A/N-the Legendary HEROES! NOT Frontier!**

Bagramon stood with his partner Clockmon in a large, sky-blue, dome, and in his left hand, he lifted his cane and brought it to the ground, a bright light flashed from his black fusion loader. All of a sudden, six silhouettes appeared in a circle. One after another, each figure came out of the shadows, Gennai, Shibumi and a Digi-gnome, Bokomon and Neemon, and Rhythm appeared. In the center of the circle were Bagramon, and Clockmon to his right.

Once all appeared, he asked, "Are we ready?" each and everyone one of them nodded their heads, "Then lets begin", and all vanished into thin air.

* * *

**Dimension-Adventure**

**Time-5:30 PM**

**Tai's POV**

"Go Davis!" Tai and the second-generation digi-destined was sitting on the bleachers with their digimon, watching Davis play a rematch against Ken Ichijouji, again.

It had only been five months since the battle with Quartzmon and since Tai's seen his new friends.

Davis had asked Ken for a rematch to defend his so called honor and to prove that he can beat Ken this time.

"Come on Davish! You gotta kick that ball! Kick it!" DemiVeemon shouted.

"Go Ken!", Wormon cheered, waving a small blue flag that said "Go!" on it in bold, yellow letters with his small, green, caterpillar like hands.

Tai was wearing a blue t-shirt, with a yellow triangle in the middle and on his sleeves, with yellow tracing the ends of the shirt. The other digi-destined were wearing their normal summer attire and was trying to cheer for Davis AND Ken at the same time, but with lots of difficulty…"YOU GO KEN! BEAT DAVIS'S BUTT!" Yolei cheered. Ok not LOTS of difficulty, but they tried.

**A/N-I'm sorry peeps but I really REALLY hate writing too many descriptions of things so you might not see many but only if necessary**

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean, you hag!" Davis yelled.

Yolei fumed, "What did you call me!" Yolei shouted back.

While Davis and Yolei were bickering in the middle of the game, everyone sweat dropped, and Ken took the ball and shot the goal, ending the rematch.

In the end Ken won, again, even though he wasn't under the control of the Dark Spore anymore. Everyone congratulated him while Davis ranted on and on, "It isn't fair! How do I, the best player in the world and most handsome, as I must say, keep loosing?!"

"Maybe it's because you're not the best player in the world." Tai suggested.

"Maybe it's because you're not the handsomest, either." Yolei pointed out.

"Maybe it's because you're just plain dumb." T.K said rather bluntly.

At this, everyone laughed and joked around except for Davis, of course. "Ha ha, very funny guys. You're just jealous because I'M special." Davis said, and made a silly muscle pose with a stuck up face.

Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"Come on guys it's about to be time for dinner, of course that's a bad thing for me, but we gotta get going." Tai said.

" Your right, my parents are going to get worried if I'm not home by dinner, so I'll see you guys later, bye!", with that Ken started walking towards the bus station for Tamachi.

As everyone said their goodbyes to each other and started walking to their own respectful homes, Kari shivered. Tai looked at his sister in concern, "You okay Kar?"

"I don't know…" Kari said quietly, "What do you mean?" Kari didn't reply and had stopped walking.

"Kari what's wrong?" Tai asked. Looking straight at his sister, his chocolate, brown eyes, filled with worry, "and DON'T say you were just cold because it's summer and it's 84 degrees." he added when he saw Kari was going to say that, and cut her off.

"Kari?" Kari looked in her arms and saw Gatomon looking straight back at her. "Kari what's wrong? You know were here for you, right?"

"Yeah I know, it's just… I thought…I thought I felt something…something so purely evil that…"

"That what?" Agumon asked, becoming a little fearful

Kari paused for a minute and just shook her head and smiled faintly," It's probably nothing."

Tai, Gatomon, and Agumon all shared a worried glance and started walking again, in eerie silence. But what they didn't know was that a pair of beady, red eyes was watching each and every move that the digi-destined made, in the shadows.

When the four reached the apartment, Tai went straight to his bunk, and started thinking.

'It couldn't be…could it? I mean, me and those other guys defeated that evil monster, so who could it be…Myotismon? No he was definitely destroyed…I think. Man, that reminds me, tomorrow's the anniversary! Well that's just great, now I HAVE to tell them. What am I going to do!? Hmm…I wonder how those guys are doing…'


	2. Meeting of the Leaders of the Galaxy

**Dimension-Unknown**

**Time-Unknown (Flashback)**

**Gennai's POV**

"WHAT! Are you sure? Are you absolutely positively sure!?" Gennai asked, his loud voice booming throughout the dome. Gennai just had to make sure, he had surely thought there couldn't be any more danger to the Digital Galaxy, but he was wrong.

All seven beings, plus Clockmon, sat at a long, oval-shaped table; Gennai was at the top, Shibumi and the Digi-gnome besides him to his right, Bokomon and Neemon, with Rhythm, besides himto his left, and Bagramon and Clockmon, right across from him.

The usually collected and cool digital man was a complete wreck! He wore his usual coffee colored robe and had taken off his hood during the meeting, and shown worry and anxiousness spread all over Gennai's face, it was too early for another war between the good and evil to rise again.

"Yes.", Bagramon replied, in his raspy but firm voice.

"How can you be so calm? The galaxy is in danger and you're just sitting there as if it was nothing!" Gennai exclaimed.

"Gennai, please calm down." Bagramon demanded.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! Are you insane! Five of the seven demon lords are back and are succeeding in forming an army of such corrupted data in the Digital Galaxy, and you want me to CALM DOWN!"

"They are succeeding only in THIS galaxy, be glad," Bagramon replied in a mysterious voice. "Gennai." Gennai finally calmed down, hearing the voice of the "actual" Bagramon say his name.

"Yes, but I think that's even worse!" Gennai replied.

"True..." Bagramon replied thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

Everyone was worried in their own way, Shibumi was trying to think of calculations of how to solve this predicament, trying his best not to end up like Gennai and stay level-headed, the Digi-Gnome was busy trying to cheer up Rhythm, who was worrying about what might happen to her very first friends, while Bokomon was trying to relief the stress of the news on Neemon by snapping Neemon's pants over and over, also since Neemon wasn't even paying attention during the meeting.

"Everyone please quiet down, I have a plan but I need your help." Bagramon informed them, his raspy voice returning.

"What do you have in mind?" Shibumi asked, raising an eyebrow at Bagramon.

"Well you see-"

"WAIT!" Neemon yelled." Does anyone have some ice-cream?"

"You dimwit! You interrupted Bagramon's plan!" Bokomon exclaimed.

"But I want ice-cream!"

"You can't have ice-cream during the meeting!"

"But I'm hungryyyy!" Neemon turned to Rhythm, "Rhythm can't I have ice cream?"

Rhythm started to sweat," Well I-"

"You CAN'T HAVE ice cream! Dimwit!" Bokomon yelled and snapped Neemon's pants.

"OWEE! Rhythm, tell that big meanie off!"

"Um, mayb-"

"WHAT did you say? Rhythm, tell this big baby to BE quiet!"

"But-"Rhythm started to tell them when she was interrupted once again.

Everyone else just sweat dropped as the exchange continued until Rhythm just barged into the argument and slapped a piece of duck tape onto Neemon's mouth, and sat back into her seat as if nothing happened. Everyone else just sweat dropped even more.

"Please continue." Rhythm said in a strained voice, obviously trying to hide her annoyance from being interrupted so many times and getting pulled into the argument.

"As I was saying, I was thinking that maybe we could join our worlds together and fight against the forces of evi-"

"MMM MM MMM", Neemon yelled into the duck tape. He just HAD to say something, again.

"What now!" everyone groaned while Bokomon ripped off the duck tape from Neemon's mouth.

"Why can't Bagramon just use Clockmon's powers to just stop it from even happening? And YE-OUCH!" He said, holding his mouth.

"…", everyone else started to ponder this.

Bokomon turned to Bagramon, "Why can't you do that?"

"Because it would take too much energy for Clockmon and were not even sure Clockmon can even do that, frankly." Gennai answered for Bagramon, who nodded.

"Exactly, now as I was sayi-"Bagramon started, until someone else interrupted him.

"But it wouldn't be enough, though." This time Rhythm interrupted, thinking about what he was saying earlier.

"I know Rhythm, I was getting to that." Bagramon replied, annoyed. "Now where was I? Ah yes, we could join our worlds together and fight against the forces of evil, once more, but we would ALSO have to use…"

"Use what?" Rhythm asked.

"The Runners."

Gennai gasped. "You can't be serious, do you know what that would mean!?"

"I am VERY serious Gennai, do I look like I'm joking at all?"

"But-"

"There are no "buts" in this plan it's either you will agree or not?"

Everyone looked to each other then at the Digi-Gnome, usually the Digi-Gnome's decision is the best at these kinds of things. The Digi-Gnome was currently snuggling on top of Bagramon's head, which usually meant he agreed.

Everyone sighed then nodded. "We agree."

Neemon snickered, "He said BUTTS! Hahahaha- OUCH!" Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants.

"Good then, we should meet with everyone in two days time. By then you should have already contacted everyone about the new information." Bagramon continued, ignoring the comment.

"We need to plan which of the chosen ones from The Runners will be assigned to lead the heroes to The Runner's dimension." Gennai reminded them. "I recommend using the "Light Warriors" for this mission."

**A/N- Light Warriors is referring to Digimon Fusion episode 13 "Mikey, Warrior of the Light"**

Everyone thought deeply and then looked to Bagramon patiently, "Bagramon?"

Bagramon nodded, "Ok then, the Light Warriors will do it but which one for each group?"

"Well you see Bagramon, we were going to let them decide." Gennai said.

"Fine then", Bagramon sighed. "But beware you won't know who they are, but they will know who you and the Chosen ones are." Bagramon said mysteriously.

Everyone nodded. "We'll make sure to keep our eye on the kids." Rhythm said. "And on their enemies." Shibumi added.


	3. What Happened?

**Author's Note**

Yea…I completely forgot to mention that this fanfic goes all the way to Digimon season 8 (Digimon Xros Wars The Young Hunters Who Leapt Across Time) so if anyone hasn't finished seeing all the seasons then go ahead and finish them all or you'll be seeing too many spoilers.

**Disclaimer**

DIGIMON BE MINE! "Sadly it cannot be so, goodbye!" NO DON'T GO!

**Dimension-Unknown**

**Time-Unknown (Flashback, AFTER the beings told the leaders of the Chosen Ones what was happening)**

**Bagramon's POV**

"Bagramon, Bagramon!" Bagramon turned around to see Bokomon and Neemon run towards him, with frantic expressions. "What's wrong?"

"The Runners…they might…," Bokomon paused to catch his breath," they might not be able to make it here." Bokomon said worriedly.

Bagramon looked at him a bit stunned, and asked Clockmon to pull up a vision of the Runners at this moment. Clockmon nodded, and shown a vision of an intense battle between digimon.

Bagramon's eyes widened at the sight of a digimon he believed was only a myth, but he was gravely mistaken. In the battle, on the enemies' side were groups of Gulfmon, Gargoylemon, Megadramon, a few Devidramon, and some Demidevimon; but what _completely _caught his eye was the fact, flying still, above all the other digimon was a Plutomon. Bagramon knew completely well what a Plutomon can do, and he didn't like it one bit. On the other side of the battlefield were children and digimon facing the enemy head on. There were about 20 children surrounding another group of children that were near a bright light that had a faint figure of a portal.

Bagramon quickly read the situation and said out loud,"The Great Demon Lords have moved, eh?"

Everyone in the dome looked to him questioningly as the sounds of battle continued.

"What do you mean Bagramon?" Shibumi asked.

"What I mean is, see that group that is trying to get to that portal without being blasted away?" Bagramon pointed to the group of children near the bright light. Everyone nodded in reply, as Bagramon continued," Those children are the Light Warriors, while the children surrounding them are the rest of the Runners, and is trying to get them to portal safely, until the Demon Lords found out…"

"What! But that shouldn't have been possible, I mean, how could've the Demon Lords found out about our plan so fast?" Bokomon exclaimed.

"They must've collected all that corrupted data to create that digimon for power _and _knowledge to get the upper hand this time!" Gennai thought out loud.

"But that still doesn't answer my question." Bokomon looked to Gennai, confused.

"God Man digimon, like Plutomon, have the ability to see ALL." Gennai said stressed, smacking himself on the forehead for not thinking of the possibilities of this happening.

"To use all that corrupted data JUST to create such powerful digimon…and they don't even have rookie forms, no wonder they're so rare!" Rhythm exclaimed.

"But look!" Shibumi said over the confusion. Everyone looked to where he was pointing, and on the vision of the battle, where the Light Warriors were, was a girl that looked about 12 years old, running across the field towards the portal, while everyone else tried to block the enemy from getting to her so she could at least make it to the portal. The girl had fair brown skin, deep dark eyes, bangs, and such dark black hair that even the color black itself couldn't compare, flowed down all the way to her mid-back. She wore a light gray tank top, blue shorts that went right above her knees, camo combat boots, a white jacket tied around her waist, a brown satchel, and a bright red cap to top it off.

**A/N-her skin kinda looks like Davis's, and the description of the girl is the one from my profile pic, so…can anyone tell me what the specific color of the hat is?**

"Serina, run! Don't you even DARE look back! Run, Serina, RUN!" A voice yelled out to the girl. Bagramon followed the voice, and saw a boy that seemed to be the leader of the Runners and the Light Warriors. He had black hair with bangs, but not as dark as the girl's, lighter skin comparing the two, and hazel brown eyes. In front of him was an Apollomon that seemed to be protecting him and-

'Wait an Apollomon!?' Bagramon thought to himself, Bagramon looked closer at the Apollomon, and his eyes widened,' It's the same one from my dimension! How did Apollomon become that boy's partner!?' Bagramon exclaimed in his mind. Bagramon looked around and figured that everyone else has noticed also, seeing their faces. Bagramon was about to say something, when he remembered the girl, or Serina, and looked back at the scene. He saw the other groups slowly being surrounded, but they never gave up trying to get at least one of their members to the portal to help. With all that happening, he then saw Serina nearing the portal until a blast shot at the ground several feet away from her. Everyone in the room with Bagramon, gasped worriedly. Then everything became silent, one minute Serina was on the floor trying to get up, the next minute a bright light overcame the battlefield and the enemies were slowly becoming dead data, with Serina and the portal itself, gone.


	4. Dreams and Drabble

**Dimension-Unknown**

**Time-Unknown (Sometime after seeing the battle)**

"Bagramon...what are we going to do!" Rhythm exclaimed, tears starting to well up in her eyes,"The Runners are injured, Serina vanished, and the portal is completely gone as well! I don't want anyone to die!"

"Rhythm, no one is going to die, ok?" Shibumi assured Rhythm.

"It isn't gone." Bagramon flatly stated.

Everyone looked to him disbelievingly, "Bagramon we ALL saw it happen, it dis-o-peared." Shibumi stressed out.

"No, it didn't. It merely closed. Before I saw that light completely take over, I saw a Venusmon pick Serina up and carry her through the portal." Bagramon explained.

* * *

**(Flashback) Bagramon's POV**

_"SERINAA!"_

_"SERINA, GET OUT OF HERE!"_

_"HURRY!"_

_Voices rang out across the field, as the light started to cover everything there. It seemed like the girl's legs were hurt, 'She's doomed' Bagramon thought. But just as he thought that, at the corner of his eye, he saw a Venusmon blowing kisses at all the enemy digimon, and with every kiss, the enemy digimon fell. '' Bagramon gaped at the sight. He then saw why there was data drifting away, each time Venusmon "attacked" ,Apollomon would take out the enemy with a Phoebus Blow, going on and on as each enemy digimon fell. Seeing that his army had failed their mission, Plutomon, who was still still in his pod of darkness, vanished as data blocked their view of him. _

_Once almost all the enemy digimon were gone, Apollomon looked back to Venusmon's hiding place,"Venusmon, take Serina out of here immediately!" Apollomon commanded, in his all mighty voice._

_"But what about you? Now that we defeated almost all the digimon, we can bring everyone-" Venusmon exclaimed, her voice sounded soft as silk, but was filled with worry._

_"Venusmon!" Apollomon yelled coldly, squinting his eyes, bringing Venusmon to a stop, " Look around you, Venusmon! Everyone is injured and can barely stand! You are the only one who is able to go. If I were to go with you, that would mean leaving our fellow comrads to die in the middle of this battlefield!"_

_"But-"_

_"GO NOW!"_

_Venusmon did as she was told , and took the injured girl, gently, and quickly but quietly, disappeared through the portal. _

* * *

"But, either way we're doomed! There's no way one person can bring in over 30 people to one dimension!" Rhythm said fearfully, shaking. Until, she felt a tug on her dress and saw Bokomon looking up back at her.

"Have faith in them Rhythm, Serina and the other Runners will be fine."

"Yes, he's right, the Chosen Ones have always surprised us with their strong willpower. Imagine what kind of surprises we'll get from the Light Warriors!" Gennai added.

Rhythm then felt another tug on her dress, she looked to her other side and saw Neemon looking at her almost expectantly. "Rhythm?"

"Yes?"

"Can we get some ice-cream?" As Neemon said this, everyone else groaned, but Rhythm just smiled.

"Sure." Rhythm said softly, happy that she always had Neemon and the others to make her smile again, besides a certain digimon...

* * *

**(Dream that all the Chosen Ones' leaders saw)**

A girl with midnight black hair, was standing in a valley of flowers, looking around her. She was bruised all over and looked like she was going to cry when she finally spotted me. We stared at each other for awhile until she asked,"Where am I?", then everything became pitch black, and a maniacal laughter was heard. "You will NEVER see the light again. We WILL get our revenge and make sure you won't intefere. You're not going to survive this time children!" A voice shrieked.

* * *

**Dimension-Adventure**

**Time-8:27 AM**

**Davis's POV**

Davis woke up with a jerk, sitting straight up. He looked to his clock and then to his calender, which said Saturday, and fell back on his bed and sighed," It's SATURDAY and I wake up eight in the morning, great that's just great." Davis said, his voice full of spiteful sarcasm.

Davis then started thinking about the wierd dream he had last night. 'Something is definitely wrong, the Light warriors or something, should be here soon, I just hope nothing wrong happens. I should better talk to Tai and-that reminds me! Today's the anniversary!'

Davis hopped out of bed and started changing out of his yellow pajamas, and got into his normal summer clothes. Davis was just about to wake Demiveemon up for breakfast, when he remembered each time, once the two stepped out of the door, Demiveemon would eat all the food on the table, leaving nothing but crumbs, and just burp in his face and flop down on his stomach.

'Well not this time!' Davis thought.

Davis ran out of the room, made himself a feast of food when all of a sudden, Demiveemon stepped into the kitchen. Demiveemon was just standing there at the entrance of the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, when his nose started sniffing the air around him. Davis was still as a pole, he was sitting at the table with a fork of some pancakes halfway to his mouth, his mouth still open, eyes wide.

When Demiveemon's eyes opened, his face now facing the table, he instantly ran for the table.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Davis yelled out rapidly, waving his hands out in front of him, frantically.

CHOMP

"Demiveemon nooo!"

In just a few bites, Demiveemon ate everything that was on the table and... lets just say there was one poof and there was another poof.

"Aww man, Demiveemon!"

"DAAAAAVIIIIIIIS!" Davis looked to the side and saw Jun standing there, coughing and disgusted. 'Oh great.'

**(An hour later after cleaning up the mess of food and spraying Frebreeze everywhere with complaining from Jun as a motivation)**

**Time-9:27**

"Haaa..." Davis sighed, exhausted. "Jun, I'm finished! You can come back now!", 'Sheesh, why do I have to da all the work? I mean, yeah it's my food but she could've at least helped us!'

"Good, well I'm gonna go take a bath, and you better not spy on me!" Jun said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Like I would." Davis retorted.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing! Anyways, I'm going to Tai's, see ya."

"Oh, when you go to the anniversary picnic, tell Joe to tell Jim I said hey!" Jun yelled as Davis walked out the door.

**A/N-Sorry this taking so long for the teams to meet up, but i feel like I need to progress this slowly enough for it to be length while**

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Davis muttered under his breath, as Demiveemon hopped into a duffel bag near the door.

"Davish, you're forgetting something over here!" Demiveemon shouted, jumping up and down, waving his hands at Davis.

"Oh!"

* * *

**Place-Tai's and Kari's Apartment**

**Time-10:01**

Davis was now at the door of the Kamiya's and yelled,"Tai! You in there?"

The door opened and showed a sleepy Tai at the entrance,"Sheesh Davis, are you trying to yell loud enough to wake the dead?" Tai looked at his junior annoyed. It was enough that he had to wake up early from a creepy dream, but it was more than enough to have to answer to your neighbors about an obnoxious yelling gogglehead at your doorstep, on a Saturday where almost everyone sleeps in.

"Sorry Tai, but there's something we need to talk about, and you know it."

"Yeah...," Tai looked back at the clock on the microwave, and his eyes widened," It's only 10! What're you doing here so early?! The picnic isn't until 12!"

"Well why are YOU up so early?"

"Because..." Tai's face then became serious," Come in, we need to talk."


	5. The Beginning of the Coming Heroes

**Author's Note**

Ok just to make things clear, in season 5, this is about a year after Marcus decided that he would stay in the digital world. ok? ok and for ages:

Ai and Mako-5

Suzie-8

Tommy, Keenan, and Kristy-9

Cody-10

Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu,Kenta,Takuya, Koji, Kouichi, and Zoe-13

Davis, TK, Kari, Willis and JP-14

Yolei, Ryo, Marcus and Thomas -15

Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, and Izzy-17

Joe-18

Yoshi-19

So practically its been a year for everyone. O and I won't be putting the Fusion teams yet, since I haven't really confirmed their ages, so let's just pretend that Mikey, Christopher, Nene, and Jeremy are 16, while Angie is 15, while Ewan and the other teams (the other teams don't have dub names yet, so I'll be using their...well...their names) are like 13. And now back to the story! O and srry for not updating the story for awhile, its just I've been thinking of better bad guys since most them are already beaten...sooo...help me out here and give me some ideas please! I've already got an idea of a better bad guy for later but...I have no idea if its good, so look forward to that...gaaaaaaah! Back to the story back to the story!

**Disclaimer**

I do not own digimon...but I know there is fanfiction writer that is actually the voice actor of TK...I wonder if he can contact the english version director to call the actual director...ooooo

**Dimension-Adventure**

**Time-10:02 AM (continued)**

Davis walked into the apartment and waited for Tai to close the door. Davis checked his surroundings, looking for a certain brunette,"Where's Kari?"

"Why, you miss her already?" Tai joked, raising an eyebrow at him, while he shut the door.

"No. I mean I do-but! Ugh, you know what I mean!" Davis had a faint blush on his cheeks. Even though he knew TK and Kari had a thing for each other for awhile now, he still had a slight crush on the short haired girl. He mostly thought of Kari as a sister now, as he grew along the year.

"Yeah I know."

Davis fell backwards,"Taiii!"

"Ok, ok. Kari went out to buy some food where Yolei's family work."

"Good." Davis sighed in relief, he didn't want to have to lie to Kari to get her out of the apartment so they can talk.

"Now, back to business. You saw that dream too?"

Davis nodded,"I'm sure it has to do with the Runners, Gennai told us _soo _much about. Do you think something happened to them?"

"Probably." Tai looked sternly at his hands, if the Demon Lords were already making their first move, he and the others were going to have to do something, and fast!

"So what do you think the Demon Lords want anyway? Power? Elimination? Chaos? Something something blah blah blah?!"

Tai sighed,"Who knows, I just hope that it isn't worse than I think it is."

**Dimension-Tamers**

**Time-11**:**42 AM**

'I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Aw man, Rika is going to kill me!'

Ever since the battle of the Legendary Heroes, the tamers and their digimon pals have been separated, again.

But even though that happened, the portal, Takato found, was still there just where he saw it, in the hut that their digimon and them would hang out at. Takato had decided to not to tell them right after the battle so the tamers can have some rest. But later on, he had to, once Shibumi told him what was going on.

Currently, Takato was running late going to the said meeting place, the hut, since he had to convince his parents that he and his friends were going to go on a camping trip with Shibumi, WHILE he was working in and out of the bakery. Takato didn't like lying to his parents, but it wasn't like it was a _complete _lie. It was true that he and his friends were going on a trip...just not on a camping trip...and not with Shibumi...Ok, so it was a lie! But it wasn't like he was gonna leave and never be seen again...right? Right?!

(A/N-its okay guys, Takato's not gonna diee...or is he? o.O)

"Gogglehead, you're late!"

Takato laughed nervously,"Heh, heh, sorry about that, Rika."

Rika groaned,"Whatever..." waving her hand in a shooing motion, dismissing his mistake.

Takato looked to his left, and questioningly looked at Henry. Henry just shrugged and pointed somewhere near Rika. Takato followed to where he pointed and made an "Ohhh" expression. There, leaning against the wall inside the hut, was Ryo, smiling like the best thing in his life had happened...

"Hey chumley, are we gonna stand here all day or move it!" Kazu said, putting his arm around Takato's shoulders.

"We are going, it's just...are you SURE you want to come? I mean, it is going to be really dangerous, so if you want to back out now..."

"Are you crazy! Of COURSE we're coming! Right, Kenta?"

"Right, Kazu!"

"..." Takato stayed silent, he kept fidgeting around, like there was something he really wanted to say but couldn't.

"Takato~", a sing-song voice was heard behind Takato, making Takato shudder a bit,"What are you hiding from us?"

Takato turned around slowly to face a curious Henry and an annoyed Rika.

"Wha- ME? Hiding something? Impossible!" Takato stuttered out nervously, doing his best to avoid eye contact.

"Takato."

"What?"

"Takatoo."

"Yeees?"

"TAKATO!"

"WHAAT?"

Rika closed her eyes for a moment and sighed,"Step aside softie, THIS is how you interrogate somebody." Rika pushed Henry out of the way and in the next few moments, Rika was cutting off Takato's air supply until he became like one of those lights that changes colors every few seconds.

"What are you hiding!"

"Rika, he's turning green!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Tell me the truth!"

"Stop it Rika, he's turning blue now!"

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"TAKATOO!" Rika tightened her grip on his neck.

"AAAAAH, he's gonna die, Rika! He's grey, he's grey!"

"Ok, ok! I'll tell, I'll tell! Just let me live!" Everyone else sighed in relief, as Rika finally released Takato from her _Interrogation of Hell_.

"Umm...where should I start...Oh, does everyone remember the battle with Quartzmon?"

Everyone nodded except Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Ai, and Mako. Even though Jeri didn't have a digimon anymore, Takato persuaded her to come, knowing they might need her in the future.

"Quawtzmon?" Suzie asked.

"Quartzmon is an enemy we had to fight in a different world." Henry explained to his little sister.

"Don't you remember that _horrible_ day Kenta?" Kazu asked, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Oh, I wouldn't know, my dear friend Kazu." Kenta replied in the same tone as his best friend.

"And why is that, oh dear friend Kenta?"

"Because _someone_," Kazu and Kenta looked to Rika,"wouldn't let us!"

Rika made a threatened step towards the two, making Kazu and Kenta cower back.

"Uhh...ok, back on topic, Shibumi gave me this little projection so you guys can see it just in case." Takato informed the group that wasn't able to come with them across the Digital Galaxy.

Takato placed a small rectangular shaped object on the ground in front of the small group, and a transparent, medium sized screen, popped up.

"Oooooo...what is it?" The little twins asked in awe.

"This is a projection screen that is suppose to show you the events in the battle with Quartzmon." Henry stated, getting the jist of what was happening.

"Yup, so I'm gonna stand over there," Takato said, sweat pouring down his back, knowing what reaction he was going to get later on, pointing at a nearby tree,"while you guys watch the battle. Ok, so see ya."

Takato hurriedly ran towards the tree, as everyone looked at his back in confusion, Rika just smirked knowing what was going to happen soon enough. As this was happening, the screen started to show the events of when Taigiru first saw what was happening to his parents, all when Quartzmon first started his invasion, to the point where Taigiru finally succeeded in hunting Quartzmon and had saved everyone when everyone had to separate again.

As the screen turned black and returned into the small rectangle, Kazu and Kenta got up _very _slowly and yelled,"TAKATO MATSUKI! COME BACK HERE YOU!" Kazu and Kenta sprinted for the tree, where Takato was hiding, and started yelling again.

"You traveled through the Digital Galaxy, beat some bad guys butts, AND MET TAI KAMIYA!?" Kazu exclaimed.

"You even got to fight along side with OMNIMON! OMNIMON, Takato, OMNIMON!" Kenta added in.

Takato ran for his dear life, as Kazu and Kenta chased him in a circle. Just when the two were about to jump on Takato, Henry and Rika dragged the two away, as Kazu and Kenta sulked all the way back.

Takato sighed exhaustedly,"Thanks," Takato huffed out to Henry and Rika,"and sorry guys, but you know we couldn't take you along, it would've been too dangerous for you two." Takato added, telling Kazu and Kenta apologetically.

"Yeah, yeah we know..." The pair said in unision.

"But Takato, what was the point of seeing that battle?" Jeri asked, perplexed.

"Because, Shibumi said that me and the other leader's groups have to meet up again to fight an even greater enemy, and so we decided it would be today...",Everyone looked at him, their faces full excitement or worry.

"On the same day where Tai's and Davis's group have their anniversary..." Takato continued, whispering the last part. Which, unfortunately, Kazu and Kenta heard seeing that Kazu and Kenta sulked even more, from what Takato can see in the corner of his eye.

Henry was the first to break the silence,"When did you first find about this?"

"About a day ago...but this started happening two days ago. So..." Takato looked at Henry and everyone else to ask if they were still willing to go through the portal.

Henry looked down, trying to think of what to do. He then looked to the youngest of the group. 'If we go, we'd probably endanger Suzie and the twins- but the Digital Galaxy is in danger. Ugh, why does this have to be so difficult!' Stress spread throughout Henry's face, when Rika's voice broke through his thoughts.

"We're going." Rika stated, loud and clear.

"But, what about Suz-" Henry started to say when Rika cut him off.

"Suzie and the twins? Please, Suzie's grown a bit already, I mean look at- what are their names again? Oh yeah, TK and Kari, when they first went to the Digital World, they were about Suzie's age, and look at how well that turned out. And Jeri and the others can always look after them, ESPECIALLY Impmon, if we actually go through that portal."

Henry sighed after a while,"Fine, come on Takato, lead the way."

Takato smiled and nodded,"Ok, when we go through the portal we're going to meet our digimon and meet someone there. That person is suppose to take us somewhere to meet the other teams, ok?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Ok then, hold on tight to somebody, because this is going to be a bumpy ride!" Takato yelled back behind him, as they vanished through the portal.

**Dimension-Adventure**

**Time-12:10 PM**

**Davis's POV**

"Hi!"

"..."

"Davis? Helloo..." A boy around Davis's age, was waving a hand in front of his face. In reality, he looked exactly like Henry Wong, but at the same time, looked completely different. He had messy blond hair, clear blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, wore an outfit mixed with gray and red, and had a pair of goofy twin digimon hanging around him, either on his head or in the plain blue backpack he had with him.

Davis snapped back into reality, and pointed a finger at the boy,"AAAAAAAAAAAH! It's you, you, why are YOU here?!"

"Davis! You're being rude to Willis! And he came all the way out here just to celebrate the Anniversary with us, too!"

"But, Kariii!"

"Did you say something, Davis?"

"Nothing..."

"It's okay Kari." Willis smiled.

"What do ya mean it's _okay_?! Cause, it's definitely not _okay_ with me!"

"Shush, Terriermon."

"Yes, Terriermon, shush."

"You _shush_, Lopmon!"

Willis sighed, as Terriermon and Lopmon glared at each other for the 15th time since they came to Japan. Evidently, Kari and Yolei decided to invite Willis to the Anniversary since they had wanted to make him feel like he was more part of a team. Also, since they were inviting Mimi, they could've _at least _invited Willis while they were at it.

"Anyways, thanks for inviting me, girls."

"It wasn't anything."

"It was no big deal."

Kari and Yolei said in unision, blushing as they said so.

"WILLIS! What did I tell you about keeping your hands off MY girl!" Davis shouted, trying to strangle him, but kept missing his target.

"I don't know, what did you say?"

"That's it, come here, you!" While Davis tried to strangle Willis, Kari and Yolei were still blushing, making other certain guys brim with anger or sadness. Yolei saw Ken and quickly ran to him.

"It's okay Ken, I still love you!" Yolei chirped, hugging Ken as tight as she could.

"Okay, I get it, Yolei. You can stop crushing me, now!" Ken took in a huge gasp of air, as Yolei said sorry to him over and over again.

"QUIET!" Everyone immediately stopped moving, some even stopped breathing. Behind Tai, was a humongous fiery aura that told everyone that he had been telling them to quiet down for the last five minutes, but was ignored, and got even more annoyed when Davis and Willis were hitting on his sister!

"Good, now that you're all quiet, can we actually EAT now!? Because I am starving!" Everyone sweat dropped at the sudden change of mood, but complied, and started setting out the blanket and plates out.

While everyone was getting everything ready, Davis pulled Tai over to the side,"So what are we going to do about Willis?"

"Bring him with us, duh."

Davis stared at Tai for a minute or two before yelling in a hushed voice," You planned this didn't you!"

"No, I didn't. If anything, the less people the better."

"Then why is he coming?"

"Well first of all, before I knew it, Kari had already invited him, so how can I just email him to tell him that he isn't invited anymore, huh? Second of all, apparently he knows something that we don't, so he HAS to come with us."

"...fiiine! But, when are we going to tell the others?"

"Just wait for my signal when I think the timing is right, ok?"

"Got it!" As Tai walked away, Davis realized that he didn't even know what the signal was! 'Oh well, I'll just wing it.'

**(Time Skip-and it is now 12:38 PM in Tai's POV)**

'Don't do it, Davis. Don't you dare do it! Aww man, he did it.' Tai was now looking at a beaten Davis, sprawled on the floor, with his arms and limbs sticking out in various angles.

Apparently_,_ Davis didn't understand the concept of '_wait for my signal', _because once everyone gotten into a happy mood, Davis had decided to tell them how the Demon Lords were going to destroy the Digital Galaxy in such a casual way that everyone was pissed that he had destroyed the mood. Now that wasn't good, not good at all.

"TAII!"

"Uh oh..."

"What did he mean by 'we're all going to be destroyed by the Demon Lords once they destroy the Digital Galaxy' ?!"

"Well..."

"Answer her question, Tai."

Tai sighed in frustration,"Sora, Matt, everyone, just calm down and sit, and then I'll tell you. Oh, and can someone drag Davis over here? Oh, nevermind! Thanks Ken!" Tai shouted to Ken, who took the role of dragging Davis back to the others, by his foot.

"_Now_, can you tell us what's happening?" Cody asked, slowly growing impatient by the disturbing news.

"Well...you see...," the Digidestined all leaned forward, their eyes all looking at him expectantly, making him sweat nervously,"let's just say that, Gennai had contacted me and Davis to tell us that we have to cross dimensions again to stop five of the Seven Great Demon Lords from enslaving all digimon and humankind in five different dimensions, and all the Legendary Heroes and their teams have to meet somewhere."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh man, my head!"

Everyone broke out of their speechless state and turned their head to see a now woken up Davis, holding his head in pain.

"Hey, Davis, you okay?" Tai asked Davis, who had been dragged to his left side.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Davis reassured, before trailing off, a dazed look in his eyes,"I just had the weirdest dream..."

TK raised an eyebrow at him,"A dream?"

"Yeah...there was this little white dove, telling me to hurry up and get to the Digital World before someone smacks me in the head..."

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy,"Maybe we punched you a little too hard..." Yolei thought out loud.

Davis shook his head,"No, I'm serious, I was seriously talking to a dove...", Davis looked at everyone, seeing their disbelieving eyes. "Ok, believe me or not, but that's what happened. Now if you excuse me, I will be going to the Digital World, before I get smacked by some person."

"And how are you going to do that?" Mimi asked, still deciding if she should believe him or not.

Davis looked at Izzy, who was completely absorbed in his laptop, and took away his laptop for a moment before saying,"Digi-Port Open!" As Davis started to be sucked in, a voice called called out.

"Wait for me!" Demiveemon was carrying Davis's bag while he ran towards Davis, and vanished alongside him. Everyone just watched, as Demiveemon followed his partner through the port.

"So...who's going next?" Tai asked.

"What? Wait...WHAT? We're going there too?" Joe exclaimed, already getting nervous.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we? We had to go sooner or later, so let's go! Come on, Kari!"

With that said, everyone left through the extra laptop Izzy brought with him, so he could bring his on laptop just in case, leaving nothing except picnic baskets behind.


End file.
